The present invention relates to integrated circuit packaging and, more particularly, to IC packages having more than one integrated circuit die.
A conventional three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuit (IC) package has a vertical stack of two or more IC dies and one or more interposers mounted below the stack of dies and/or between dies within the stack. One problem with such conventional 3D IC packages relates to the inability to effectively dissipate heat generated by dies located in the interior of the stack (i.e., dies other than the bottom-most and top-most dies in the stack). Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a 3D IC package with good heat dissipation properties.